Day Dream
by PS61521
Summary: Hey Readers guess what? Here is the chapter you have been waiting for! Part two of Jack's Sister! OMG! I am so Excited! This was actually written by Shadow Teen Girl. We are writing this together. I hope you Jack's Sister fans approve! Tragedy is not here but guess what? Daniel has returned!
1. Remembering

**Hey fans, here is the chapter you have been waiting for! Part two! OMG! I am so Excited! This was actually written by Shadow Teen Girl. We are writing this together. I hope you Jack's Sister fans approve!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Rise of the Guardians Characters

Daydream

Chapter 1: Remembering

The first thing she remembered was seeing the moon. How bright and big it seemed to her. Full of hope and wonder, during the day she loved basking in the bright sun but the moon was her favorite. When she had a simple life the moon was her favorite. She remembered sneaking out of her room and going to see him. They would meet under the oak tree by the lake where no one saw them but the moon. They sit and read poems and talk in their secret place sharing their dreams. Yes, the moon knew their secrets and dreams and kept them safe.

But now she glared angrily at the moon wanting nothing more than to see it destroyed. "You liar, charlatan, evil fiend!" she yelled. Her voice grew higher and higher with each word that came out of her mouth. Tears stained her face as her body was raging with anger. He lied to her the Man in the Moon. When she became a spirit the Man in the Moon promised that she would find him again. She did what she was told accepting her destiny and waited to be reunited with him.

Years or was it centuries she no longer remember all she remembered was the lies. "You lied to me!" she screamed. "I did everything you asked. Went everywhere I was supposed to go and you kept saying I would find him. So, where is he? I am tired of waiting! What more do you want from me?" she asked glaring at the moon. He remained silent as her pain grew. "Answer me!" she screamed. Shocked by her tone, she paused, a lady never spoke that way. But then again she was no longer a lady or was she?

No she wasn't even alive anymore and sadly she wasn't a ghost. She was Daydream and she sank to her knees as the coldness swept around her. She didn't feel the cold she never did. She wore a short dress of sliver blue that covered her to her knees. Her feet were bare. The only protection she had against the cold was her cloak it was long and dark blue.

Tears continued to fall as her memories of who she used to be took her away. She was no longer Daydream but Katherine Elizabeth Johnson. Katherine was alive and a young girl living on her Father's plantation. Everything flooded back to her but her fondest memory was when she met him, Daniel.

Many Years Ago

On a big plantation that was pure white with green grass and apple orchards. A young girl about six sat under one of the apple trees in her little sun dress. Her hair was a light brown but her eyes a silver blue. The girl's skin was a light peach and she stood up as her eyes grew big. A young colored woman in her late 20's wearing a plain white cotton dress came up to her. "Miss Katherine, Mr. Johnson wishes to see you," said the woman without directly looking at her.

"Yes, Abbey I am coming," Katherine said. She got up and followed the woman back to the house. It was another beautiful sunny day and Katherine saw the new delivery arriving.

"Ah Katherine my girl, come to your dear old papa," said a man at least in his late 20's with the same skin tone as her. He was a huge man with a muscular build and a strict face. But he had a small mustache wearing a white shirt and jacket with pants and boots. He held up a black cane with a golden handle.

"Yes Daddy," she said politely leaving Abby's side and going up to him.

"I have a surprise for you go on up with Abby to the barn okay darling" her father said.

"Yes sir," she said and followed Abby to the barn.

"Mr. Johnson says you're present in that there barn," Abby said trying to sound better when speaking.

"Thank you Abby," Katherine said and headed to the barn. She turned too sharply and bumped into someone. "Oh I am ever so sorry," she said. Her eyes met those of a boy with hazel eyes. His skin was black like coal and hair that was short and looked like a mop. He looked like a wiry scarecrow his clothes were a dirty pair of cotton pants and a shirt. His feet were bare but he had the kindest face.

Only now that face looked pure scared as he spoke, "Please missus I's didn't mean ta bump into ya. Don't tells Mr. Johnson please". Katherine understood his fear for this boy was a slave. If her father found out this boy bumped into her whether it was her fault or not she knew the penalty. She smiled at him and reassured him she would keep the incident a secret.

"It is okay don't be scared. I won't tell I promise," she said sweetly. The boy's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he seemed happy to hear her response. As she looked at him she noticed he looked about either her age or maybe a little older.

"Thanks missus," he said sheepishly.

"You are welcome. What is your name?" Katherine asked.

"Daniel missus," he said.

"Nice to meet you I am Katherine Elizabeth," she said holding out her hand. The boy looked confused unsure what to do. "You are supposed to shake it silly it would be rude not to," she explained. Daniel looked around making sure no one saw and shook her hand. His hand felt rough as her hand felt gentle. They looked into each other's eyes and for that brief second they knew they had a connection with each other forever.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. Secret Place

**OMG! Okay I know I am being dramatic but I love this so far! Edge of my seat! I hope you readers also enjoy the love felt here! Mush! Mush!**

Chapter 2: Secret Place

Katherine sat on the front porch reading her bible out loud. Her father wanted her to learn the bible and memorize it for future reasons. If men knew that she knew the bible by heart it would show how pure she was. It was another hot day and the porch was her only shade from the sun. Daniel stood not far from her chopping wood. He stared at her every so often listening to the words she spoke.

"And God said, 'Let there be light,' and there was light," Katherine said. Her voice was soft like a baby lamb's coat and gentle like a summer breeze. Daniel stopped chopping the wood for a moment and listened more to her words. "And God saw the light that it was good and God divided the light from the darkness. And God called the light Day and the darkness He called Night," she said. Katherine knew Daniel was watching her for she could always sense his presence.

Daniel took a few more steps closer to hear her better. The words she spoke were so beautiful and strong. It was like they were pulling him to her and he had no objections. Katherine continued reading trying to hide her smile. No one was around to see this and she wanted Daniel to sit by her during the day for he was her friend. Just as he sat down she began to say the next verse when a shadow loomed over them.

"Ow!" Daniel yelped when the cane hit him on the leg. Katherine looked up surprised to see her father before them.

"Get away from my daughter boy and get back to work!" her fathered yelled hitting Daniel over and over with his cane. Katherine shed a tear when she saw the cane strike Daniel on the back. Daniel stumbled back to his spot and began chopping the wood like a madman. "Katherine Elizabeth get up to your room and get ready for your party!" her father barked.

"Yes sir," she said quickly and for a brief second her dad went over to check something. Daniel took a chance and looked at Katherine and she looked at him and nodded her head to the pond that ran by her house. He smiled knowing what it meant and looked away as she ran inside before her father saw.

During her party it was loud as white boys and girls were eating cake and listening to music. Some house servants were bringing in appetizers for the adults but even surrounded by people, Katherine wished Daniel could be there. She walked over to the cake and glanced around so no one saw her and used the knife to cut a very thin piece of cake and wrapped it in a napkin. Then shoved it in the pocket of her dress, and returned to her games. She received a doll from a girl, a new dress, and other things she soon forgot.

Later in the evening she was tucked into bed by Abby and once Abby closed the door. Katherine waited for it seemed like eternity till the house was quiet and still. Getting out of bed she put on her plain cotton dress with her boots and wrapped her small cloak around her. Removing a board from under her bed she picked up a rope ladder. Throwing it out she began to climb out of her room. The moon was full as she silently ran to the oak tree by the lake. Looking around she whistled twice and heard an owl hooting back twice. Daniel sat there waiting as he smiled up at her. "Evening Daydream," he said. She blushed at the nickname he had given her for she was always daydreaming.

"Evening Daniel I brought you something," she said sitting next to him. His eyes lit up for no one brought him anything except a good beating. But Katherine was different she was so kind and gentle. He saw her pull out a piece of cake that was very small but she placed it in his hand. "It is white cake with vanilla icing I hope you like it," she said shyly.

"Thank you Daydream," he said eating the cake. It was so moist that he never ate anything so sweet before. "I's got somethin' for ya too," Daniel said. Reaching into his cloak he pulled out a book of poems.

"Daniel, where did you get this?" Katherine asked in utter shock.

"This mornin' Master Johnson tolds me to go inta town and buys you a present. I got the bible you was readin' today and I got ya that. Master Johnson never saw it I hid it in my cloak," he said proudly. "You like it?" he asked fearing she may not like his present.

"I love it but never do something like this again or something bad may happen. Promise me Daniel," Katherine in a fearful tone. Daniel sensed her fear and his smile put her at ease.

"Promise," he said wrapping his pinkie finger around hers.

"Good would you like me to read it to you?" she asked. He smiled eagerly he loved hearing her read.

"Swiftly walk o'er the western wave, Spirit of the Night!" she began her voice luring him like a fish to a hook. "Out of the misty eastern cave, where all the long and lone daylight," she continued speaking. Daniel listened to the words unaware of what it meant but he let the words wash over him like water. "Would you like to read?" she asked.

"Readin' is for white folks Daydream and I's no white folk," Daniel said frowning.

"Hey reading can be for everyone I will teach you if you want to learn," Katherine said. She was taking a big risk for teaching Daniel to read was against the law, she was only allowed to read because of her father's money. If they were caught they both knew what would happen but they didn't care, it was another secret they shared, so Daniel read.

"Teach me please," he said. Katherine smiled and took a small stick and began to write the alphabet in the dirt.

"This letter is A," she said.

"A," Daniel repeated and the lesson had begun.

….

"Look at the sky Daniel the stars are so beautiful," said an eleven year old Katherine.

"They sure are beautiful Daydream, so how was the party?" he asked referring to another birthday party he was not invited too, proud his English was improving.

"It was boring none of the boys could dance properly! One even stepped on my foot!" she told him pointing to her right foot.

"I wish I could dance with you," he said without thinking.

"Okay get up and let us dance," Katherine said getting to her feet.

"What, no we can't," Daniel said blushing.

"Why not? No one is here but us, let me make your wish come true," she said holding out her hand. He took it shyly and waited to be told what to do. "First put your hand in mine and put your other arm around my waist," she said. Daniel looked at her like she lost her mind but remembered they were in their secret place. They could be and do whatever they wanted. So, he did and an odd feeling came around him. His heart quickened and his palms began to sweat. Katherine was nervous as well but hid it and began to dance with him. "When I step forward you step back and when you step forward I step back," she told him.

"Sounds easy enough," he told her. They began to dance and Daniel was a natural he spun her around and moved her around. The moon shined down on them like a heavenly light. Time slowed down the only thing that mattered was them and their secret place. The dance ended and they had to return to their beds.

….

"Daniel what is your greatest wish?" Katherine asked. She was now fifteen and tomorrow night would be her sixteenth birthday.

"To be white," Daniel said.

"Why?" she asked.

He looked at her and said with the saddest tone, "So, we could be friends".

"We are friends," she told him.

"I mean in the daytime. I want to tell you jokes and hold your hand without Master Johnson hitting me with his cane," Daniel said shedding a tear. Katherine hugged him and he breathed in her scent of cinnamon and apples. The strange feeling came over him again. It started when she was eleven and he was twelve. They were no longer children but soon she would be a woman and he would be a man. Someday soon she would be married to a white man and that thought tore him to pieces.

"Maybe someday it will be that way for I want that too," Katherine said resting her head on his chest. She knew she shouldn't be doing this a lady never acted this way around a boy. But with Daniel she felt so safe and happy this feeling got stronger every time she was with him.

"Katherine I want to read you something," Daniel said. She gave him the poem book and he began to read,

_The fountains mingle with the river_

_And the rivers with the Ocean,_

_The winds of Heaven mix forever_

_With a sweet emotion;_

_Nothing in the world is single;_

_All things by a law divine_

_In one another's being mingle,_

_Why not I with thine?-_

_See the mountains kiss high Heaven_

_And the waves clasp one another;_

_No sister flower would be forgiven_

_If it disdained its brother;_

_And the sunlight clasps the earth_

_ And the moonbeams kiss the sea;_

_ What are all these kissings worth_

_ If thou will not kiss me?_

"Daniel that was so beautiful," Katherine said shedding a tear.

"Katherine," he said holding her hand. "Will you kiss me?" he asked. She looked not at all surprised as he looked into her eyes with such love it melted her heart. Instead of saying yes she leaned closer and their lips touched. It was short and sweet when they broke away he smiled at her. He got down on one knee and held her hands. "I love you Katherine and I have nothing to offer you but my heart. But someday I will marry you," he said.

"That Daniel would be my greatest dream for I love you too," she whispered. He kissed her under the full moon and soon bid her goodnight as they dreamed of being together forever.

Author's Note: Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


End file.
